


Bladder Troubles

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: Jet Set Radio
Genre: F/M, Piss, Watersports, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tab has difficulty getting into the bathroom. Hijinks ensue.</p><p>Contains piss, and some cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bladder Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work, and others, on my Tumblr, where I post updates, WIPs, and more!
> 
> http://bluevaporconcord.tumblr.com/

Tab ran up to the bathroom door and began distressedly wrestling with the knob, finding quickly that all it would do is rattle. Doing a little pee-dance in his blue jumpsuit, groaning quietly, he pounded on the door, holding out for a response. A few agonizing moments passed, until the familiar and angry voice of Cube spoke to him,  
“I'M IN HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Tab pounded on the door again, “I'VE REALLY GOTTA PEE PLEASE LET ME IN!!” he screamed back.

“THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING IN HERE, ASSHAT? WAIT YOUR FUCKIN' TURN.” Cube replied back. Tab slammed his head against the door and pounded against it with both hands.  
“OH MY GOD” Cube yelled, “CALM YOUR FREAKINGHORSES.” Tab growled loudly in response.

Is something wrong, dear?” a calm voice inquired behind him. Quickly turning around to face it, Tab found his partner Gum, half-adorned in her white and green rudie gear, sans helmet, gloves, and rollerblades, with her arms crossed, looking at him concernedly.  
“I-I, uh...” he stammered out, unsure what to say.

“Why are you pounding on the bathroom door like that?” Gum asked, “Are you having...” she leaned in and whispered, “...bowel troubles?”  
Tab groaned in discomfort, “It's more like...bladder troubles...I need to piss really bad and the bathroom's being hogged up by this-” A loud fart echoed from the room behind them, a satisfied groan following after.  
“Yeah. That's why I'm pounding on the door.”

Gum looked around them, making sure no one was eavesdropping, and leaned into Tab's ear, whispering, “Alright babe, I got you covered. I'll take care of you, cause, y'know, you're my boo. Follow me out back, okay?”  
She walked down the hall, hoping Tab would follow behind her. He did so, feeling somewhere between nervous and excited, wondering what was to occur.

Tab found Gum at the back of the warehouse, sitting on the wall behind a dumpster. “Oh good,” she said, getting up, “I was a bit worried you might not come!”  
“Listen,” Gum began “There's no other way to say this than to be upfront. You know I wanna drink your piss, right?” Tab nodded, his hands in his pockets. “You know how I keep asking you about this? And you're always like, “eh no I don't need to pee right now,” She accentuated the quote by applying mocking hand gestures and tone.  
“Well guess what, now you're bladder's about to explode, and I've got a hankerin' for urine.” She took both of his hands from his pockets and looked him in the eyes, “What do you think, baby?”

Tab looked down at his feet, shuffling them about, and then looked back up at Gum. “All...alright, I guess. If you want to.”   
Gum hugged her boyfriend tightly, “I'm glad we can come to an answer that makes us both happy,” she said, kissing his cheek, and grasping the zipper siting below his neck, pulling it down quickly.

As the zipper reached the bottom of his jumpsuit, Tab pulled out of his sleeves, crossing his arms noncommittally across his undershirt. Gum got down on her knees, pulling the pants of the suit down, revealing Tab's own red undergarments, a small bulge jutting from it.  
She pulled these down slowly, Tab's soft dick flopping slightly in the exposed air. Uncut and not exactly impressive, it bobbed slightly, resting in front of his bigger-than-average balls.

Gum took his dick in her hand, giving it a light, playful stroke. “Just let go, okay?” she reassured her boy, looking up at him.  
Her eyes went back to his cock, as she wrapped her other hand around his thigh, and took his limp dick halfway into her mouth, licking it. The hand holding his dick grasped the base and once again gave a very light stroke, hoping to egg him on.

Tab grabbed the back of Gum's head, unexpectedly pushing onto her and leaning forward. His dick squirmed about in her mouth, as she took on a shocked expression and placed both her hands on the front of his hips.  
He focused hard on running sinks and waterfalls until his body calmed itself enough, and he finally let go, a trickle of pee escaping him, giving way to a full-on torrent of piss blowing forth from his dickhole, splashing the back of Gum's throat as it cascaded down into her stomach.  
Both of them moaned, Gum in delight and Tab in relief, his stream only releasing much more aggressively as he got harder and harder.

The bitter taste of urine coated Gum's tongue , as she closed her eyes and started to suck back and forth onto Tab's dick, trying to coax his piss out faster.  
The taste only grew stronger and the smell thicker, when only the head sat at her lips, as she savored every drop of it, lapping her tongue at his slit, swallowing quickly as his piss filled her mouth. Tab continued moaning above her, his hardening cock pushing out his urine faster and more powerfully.

Gum suddenly realized all too late of her own bladder being full, and, caught in a lustful haze, she let loose her own stream, peeing directly into her white, lacy panties, soiling them with her urine. It spread out, dripping out from the corners onto her thighs and then down onto the ground below her, a puddle of her own urine starting to pool beneath her.  
Tab groaned loudly as he grabbed his hard cock and popped it out of his girlfriend's mouth, stroking it halfway while still delivering a strong flow of piss, now out onto her face.

Gum simply went with the change in situation, as Tab backed up, pointing his dick down at her. She moved down, putting her hands on the ground, looking up at him lustfully, closing her eyes and sluttily opening her mouth wide, the heavy stink of urine all around her. She breathed it in deep, piss bouncing off her forehead.  
The puddle underneath her knees grew wider as she lifted a leg up, peeing out on the ground through her panties like a dog. The hot feeling of urine down her legs started to die off as her flow started to wane. She put her leg back down, resting it in the warm puddle.

After a minute or two of depraved pissing from both of them, Tab's stream died, but it was clear he wasn't finished. His dick throbbed painfully as his strokes started getting faster, and his moans got more frequent.  
Gum knew what to do, getting back up on her knees, her hair drenched in urine, the smell hanging off her and wafting into Tab's nostrils, serving to turn him on more. She grabbed the wrist jacking him off, and took his dick back in her mouth, using her tongue to clean off any residue left behind.

She licked up and down the shaft, all around his head, and when she was sure she had gotten the last off the piss off of him, she took his cock and started stroking it quickly. The attention drove Tab right over the edge, and an especially loud, lewd moan signaled his climax, as he threw his head up, leaning on the wall behind him.  
His cock throbbed powerfully, and out shot a massive glob of cum out onto Gum's face. She opened her mouth to catch his semen, the smell of it mixing with the urine, as the cum mixed with the stains on her own face. It dripped off her in chunks as it landed heavily on her face, and before the third spurt, she took his dick in her mouth one last time, as he shot thick glob after glob of cum down her throat, again and again.  
Gum savored the taaste of his sallty cum, loving it just as much as his piss, licking at his slit as yet more gooey semen fell down into her stomach, until his cock finally gave out. She licked the cock one last time, satisfied, and slid her mouth off of it, it flopping pitifully before her, spent.

Tab slid down on the ground against the wall of the warehouse, panting. His girlfriend licked her lips of any cum or piss on them, and sat back next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
Half her body was drenched in their urine, her soaked panties hanging off of her, stink of cum and piss in the air.  
“You know,” Tab spoke in between breaths, “We should do this again sometime...” he said, wistfully.

“I definitely think we should, babe,” Gum replied, kissing his cheek. “It was a lot of fun.”   
Gum looked Tab in the eyes, and said “You wanna head back inside?” Tab, wrapping his arms around her waist, replied, “Gladly,” and planted a kiss on her lips. He could still taste the piss on them.


End file.
